


Lex Krane

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memory Loss, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, evil bionic Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is kidnapped on his fifth birthday and Tasha is left distraught, many years later she finds a little bit of happiness after she meets and marries Donald Davenport before meeting Adam, Bree and Chase. A year after that, the Davenports have a run in with Victor Krane and meet his bionic super soldiers. S-1, S-3 and Leo or as he's known by these days, S-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Krane

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> P.S i wrote this before Taylor ha an actual name so I just called her Victoria
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

It was a beautiful bright sunny day.

That morning Tasha got up early and helped Leo get ready to go to visit grandma Rose for the afternoon and although the boy was thrilled at the idea of spending time with his nana, Tasha did have ulterior motives for sending him away for the day.

It was Leo's fifth birthday and Tasha needed time to set up the birthday party she'd been planning all year. The woman was determined to outdo last years party so she needed all the extra time she could get.

By the time that Leo and Rose got back everything was set up but Tasha wanted to make sure everything was perfect before showing her son his birthday surprise so she had him wait just outside the door while she put up the finishing touches on his cake and grandma Rose helped her finish up as quickly as possible.

It's her baby's birthday after all, so nothing could be anything but perfect.

But then Leo screamed.

"MOM!"

Tasha felt a cold chill rush down her spine and ran to the front door as quickly as possible only to freeze in horror at the man getting into the black van that was parked in front of the house.

The man stopped and held her gaze for a moment when Leo's scream screeched from the inside of the van and Tasha's eyes went wide and she barely felt her legs move as she made a mad dash for the car.

The man just threw her a smirk as he calmly got into the van and drove away, Tasha collapsed on her knees on the sidewalk, barely aware of her mother sinking down beside her as she sobbed in grief while tears streamed down her own face.

The police were called and they did an investigation but never found anything. Apparently there were a bunch of disappearances all over the state with similar reports of a a black van, investigators figured that it must be some kind of human trafficking syndicate since they didn't see how one man could commit so many kidnappings that closely together, so flawlessly and never leave behind any clues.

The case went on for months and then years, more kids around Leo's age were reported missing but nothing ever came up. Until three years later when they all just stopped.

There were no more similar kidnappings and the black van seemed to vanish from existence. None of the children were found either.

Tasha fell into a depressive slump, eventually she was forced to quit her job and move in with her mother. Rose took care of her as best as she could but she knew there was nothing she could do to fix the break in Tasha's heart.

The police gave up eventually, after all, in kidnapping cases like theirs; the chances of finding the victims after so much time has passed was nearly impossible they had no choice but to leave it unsolved.

But Tasha couldn't let it go, Leo was out there somewhere she could feel it. All she had to do was find him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is probably the hundredth time that they're fighting these guys and every time they got their butts handed to them before being forced to retreat.

S-1, S-2 and S-3.

Adam ducked out of the way as a heavy steel table came flying his way while Chase threw up his force field to block an energy sphere. Bree zoomed across the warehouse to stand behind the shield just when a flash of heat vision came her way.

"They're so strong," Chase started as another energy sphere came his way and he had to block it yet again, "And they have new abilities. Why didn't mr. Davenport didn't tell us about this sooner?"

"Because he didn't know." Bree said in exasperation as she tried to search for an opening, "Just like he didn't know about our hidden abilities and the fact that his brother's been letting some psycho turn himself into the terminator."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again." Adam gave a heavy sigh, "He is not good at his job."

"Whatever, we need to figure out a way to beat them."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen." S-1 said as she took a step forward while her team mates grinned, "We've been mopping the floor with you all week and this time the only difference is, you won't be getting away."

The girl flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder with her hands resting on her hips as she gave a smirk. Like Bree, she was the speedster in the group, advanced agility and intelligence but not quite as high as S-3's. She used to have a crush on Chase a while back but now she's apparently gotten bored. Something that Adam and Bree were sure should have happened a lot sooner.

Bree scoffed, "Oh please, you're just a bunch of bionic rejects we were actually born for this. We will beat you."

"Really?" S-3 started as he stepped forward and put an arm on his brother's shoulder, "And how do you plan on doing that? Unless one of you rejects discovered a new ability, you don't stand a chance."

S-3's abilities were like Chase's superhuman intelligence along with, telekinesis and heat vision. He was the leader of the group and although he was clearly as evil as they come, he still seemed to be incredibly protective over S-2.

"Plus, frankly, we're better looking than you are." S-2 said smugly, earning a grin from S-1 while S-3 just gave a snort as he folded his arms across his chest. "But hey, look on the bright side. Once we're done rearranging your faces you'll look way better."

S-2 was the smallest and also ironically enough, the strongest. He had super strength like Adam, he was smart and he could fire energy spheres from his right arm or even absorb energy if he wanted too. S-2 was also the most arrogant, which annoyed Chase the most since the bionic minion seemed to be able to read them all like they were comic books.

S-2 was also coincidentally the one that held the most interest and not just because he baffled all of them after he started hitting on Chase of all people a month ago.

Seriously it was so shocking Adam glitched, Bree almost ran into a wall and S-3 literally called a time out so he could check his brother for brain damage, before dragging him off and leaving so they could _'talk'_. Strangely enough S-1 just looked bored at the exchange.

No, after the first time that they fought against S-1, 2 and 3, Chase let mr. Davenport go through his memory banks so he could see if the new threats weren't just other android products of his brother's insanity. He ran their pictures through the FBI data base to see if anything came up and retinal scans gave the profiles of three different kids all of which went missing around the same time eleven years ago.

Tiffany Monica Montgomery.

Disappeared in the playground of her school when she was eight years old. Witnesses reported seeing a black van leaving the scene of the crime but no other traces of evidence were found.

Julian Stills.

Disappeared in the parking lot of a grocery store while shopping with his father when he was nine. Again witnesses reported a black van leaving the scene while one of the child's sneakers was left behind in the escape.

And last but not least.

Leo Francis Dooley.

Kidnapped in the front yard of his home at the age of five. His mother witnessed the crime and saw a man around six foot-two get into a black van while her son screamed from the inside of a black van. The suspect was never found and neither was the victim.

When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald saw that last name they froze and stared at the name above the two comparative pictures while a bright red words flashed on the screen flashed symbolising a retinal match.

Donald Davenport married Tasha Dooley less than three years ago.

They met on an internet dating site and Tasha is a great woman. Warm and kind although her eyes always seemed to glow with an underlying heartache that she never acknowledged. After finding Adam, Bree and Chase living in the lab Tasha almost had a melt down. Eventually they got her calm enough to explain who or rather what they were and eventually Tasha grew to adjust to the situation.

They never got to go to school or do the things that most kids their age did but Tasha mothered them to death and made sure to keep them company whenever she could.

Eventually she told them about her son and they finally understood the sadness that never seemed to leave her eyes.

Donald did all he could to see if he couldn't help her, to actually find her son or at least figure out what happened to him so she could find closure but they never found anything.

That is until one year ago at least.

He was a new enemy. Victor Krane.

He was one of Douglas' old associates and apparently a very bad person to be around.

He tried to break into Davenport industries to steal some of their tech for some plan of world domination, Adam Bree and Chase went out to stop him only to get a very unwelcome surprise as the man came along with bionic back up. What's worse was the fact that they were stronger than the Davenports which meant that they had no chance when the bionic soldiers made off with more than ten million dollars worth of Davenport tech.

Leo or rather S-2 was there and after the retinal scan the Davenports started hatching plans to try and get Tasha her son back. But every time they got close to him either one of his team mates would interrupt or Leo would just end up attacking them and they wouldn't get very far.

But they wouldn't give up, not when they were this close.

"Alright, let's get this over with." S-3 said cracking his knuckles for show, "Father wants us back home before dinner."

Adam, Bree and Chase glared when S-1 was suddenly standing right next to Bree. The speedster ducked out of the way when a punch came hurdling towards her face and sped away, making S-1 follow her across the large room. Adam had to jump back when a flash of heat vision suddenly came his way, just before another one. He caught the third one, countering it with his own and Chase backed away from the heat vision match when another table suddenly came hurdling towards him and he had to use his force field to shield himself.

"Eyes on the prize brainiack." S-2 said smugly as he threw an energy sphere at Chase which he managed to block out as well. "I want you to see this one coming."

Chase frowned, "See what coming?"

Blue static started to flash over Leo's arms and hands, Chase was too shocked to do more than watch for a moment, which was more than enough time for Leo to fire bright blue bolts of electricity at him. Nullifying his force field and throwing the super genius against the wall at the sheer force of it.

"Chase!" Bree screamed in a pause giving S-1 the opportunity to get her in an lock restraining her arms. Adam glanced away for a moment which gave S-3 the opportunity to take him out. Adam hit the ground, groaning under the pain of the blast.

Chase slowly started to pick himself up when he felt a smaller hand going around his neck and pushing him up against the wall.

The super genius gasped when his oxygen supply was steadily cut off, trying to get in as much air in as possible while S-2 held him against the wall.

"You-you have a new ability."

"Yeah, cool huh? Father calls it electrokinesis, but I just call them electro fingers." Leo said with a smirk before his head gave a slight tilt to the side, "You know, you really are pretty cute. It's too bad I have to kill you now."

"Chase!" Bree called again trying to get free of S-1's grasp and Chase struggled to keep breathing when he suddenly realised how close they were to each other.

"L-Leo."

S-2 paused, "What?"

"Leo, thats-that's your real name right? Leo Dooley."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo said with his hand going tighter around Chase's throat, "I guess the cute ones start going crazy when they die."

"He's not crazy, that's your name and your middle name is Francis-agh!" Adam was cut off when he was suddenly lifted up off the ground and slammed back down by an invisible force and S-3 hissed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Leo try to remember," Bree called still trying to get out of S-1's grasp, "Tasha Dooley is you mother and grandma Rose-"

Bree was cut off when S-1 suddenly punched her in the stomach making the girl topple over. S-2 stared at her in confusion but Chase could tell that his mind was reeling, from memories or just thoughts he couldn't really tell. But one more push should do the trick.

Chase gasped putting both hands on Leo's wrist to try and ease the grip a little as he rasped out.

"You were kidnapped on your fifth birthday... by a man in a black van."

Something flashed behind Leo's eyes and the teen immediately let go letting Chase fall down to the floor with a thud as he stepped backwards and shook his head.

"What?"

The super genius coughed from his spot on the floor, "You were kidnapped when you were five years old."

"No, you're lying-"

"Leo he's telling the truth." Adam said as he tried to pick himself up only for the teen to shake his head a little harder.

"No, shut up."

"Leo-"

"My name is not Leo!" S-2 had his hands on his head, taking breaths in fast pants while his heart hammered in his chest. There were pictures flashing in his mind. With thousands of sounds and voices, memories of people he doesn't know, places he's sure he's never been.

He was starting to panic.

"Lex? Lex what's wrong?" S-1 said with clear concern in her voice she looked torn between keeping her hold on Bree and rushing over to help her team mate.

"Tasha still has the action figure you wanted for your birthday," Chase rasped out giving a few coughs as he stared up at the other, "Captain Furious, remember?"

At that Leo's eyes snapped open as the image of a woman flashed in his mind, she had a warm smile on her face as she held her hand out towards him.

_'I love you, baby.'_

Something inside of him snapped.

Leo let out an inhuman roar making everyone in the room freeze. The next moment he was rushing right across the room throwing crates and desks in a rage as he growled and roared furiously.

"Lex!" S-1 let go of Bree, dropping her on the ground as she sped over to her brothers side and S-3 screamed.

"TORI, DON'T!"

She ducked out of the way when a crate came flying her way, but still went to stand in front of S-2.

"Lex calm down!"

"Damn it." S-3 cursed as he ran towards them as well, completely ignoring the Davenports, who were standing and gaping at the scene by now.

"Chase what's going on?" Bree asked as she helped the super genius up and Adam came to stand beside them.

"Who knew such a tiny little guy had so much rage. He should probably get some anger management classes."

"He doesn't need anger management classes," Chase hissed at his brother before looking back at the three in front of them, "I think he might have a commando app. When we were trying to bring his memories back, he must've panicked and activated it by accident."

"Wait a minute, we forced him to glitch?" Bree's eyes went wide and Chase sighed, "Yeah I think we did."

Meanwhile across the room S-1 and 3 were still trying to get their team mate under control but he wasn't budging.

"Lex!" S-1 sped out of the way when another crate came flying at her before dodging another way. "Lex snap out of it! Are you really gonna let a bunch of lying hacks get to you like that?!"

When she got a roar for an answer, S-1 decided to try and end this. She super sped around the teen causing the air around them to rush by as she did and she tried to look for an opening to try an knock him out when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and caught her by her throat before slamming her down onto the concrete floor.

"Tori!"

S-1 gasped in pain and started to groan when she saw her team mate above her, seething with anger as he raised his fist and she lifted her arms up to shield her face when she heard S-3 speak.

"S-2, bionic-chip override."

S-2's eyes suddenly slid shut and he collapsed right on top of his team mate, making her let out a deep sigh as she carefully sat up and pushed him off of herself.

Adam, Bree and Chase all sighed in relief as well when they were suddenly lifted up off the floor and slammed against the wall. Making them gasp from the impact.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" S-3 seethed with burning rage in his eyes and Adam squirmed against the wall.

"We didn't do anything."

"Then what was that?!" S-3 growled and the Davenports felt the pressure of the invisible force get heavier, "Lex has never glitched before, let alone freaked out like that."

"His name isn't Lex." Bree said and S-3 snapped, "Shut up!"

"Bas! Bas help!" S-1 suddenly called from across the room, sounding panicked as she shook the form of the boy beside her. "Lex won't wake up, it shouldn't take this long to recover from a chip override."

S-3 turned around and his eyes went wide before he ran over towards his team-mates, still somehow managing to keep the Davenports up against the wall.

"Lex? C'mon little brother wake up." The girl said sounding near frantic as she patted the younger boy's face, S-3 came down beside them and used a quick scan on S-2's body before he spoke.

"He's O.K, but we need to get him back in his capsule. C'mon."

S-1 got up and carefully lifted her teammate up, S-3 helped her manoeuvre him onto her back and putting an arm around them to keep him there before looking back at the Davenports with a glare.

"This isn't over." He said as he released the molecular kinesis and the three on the wall went crashing down on the floor. "Go."

The three disappeared in a blur. Adam, Bree and Chase quickly got up to survey the damage and Adam spoke as he shook the dirt from his clothes.

"At least this time they didn't take anything."

"Yeah but Leo still left with them and we actually made him glitch." Bree sighed in exasperation, "What are we going to do now?"

"We get back home and tell mr. Davenport." Chase said after taking a deep breath, "He'll come up with a new plan, one that hopefully won't make Leo lose it again."

"Chase what if we can't bring him back?"

"We will."

"But-" Chase cut Adam off, "We have to, for Tasha."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase gave a sigh as he stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

It was late, around three am in the morning but the only one that was asleep in the house was Tasha.

After they got back home they told mr. Davenport about what happened and the scientist went through Chase's memory banks again before confirming what he said at the warehouse a few hours before.

Leo had a commando app that glitched when he panicked and caused the freak out he had in the warehouse. They've been up for hours trying to figure out exactly what happened and how to bring Leo back without triggering his commando app all over again.

Mr. Davenport used him as a test dummy, trying to see if there was any way to replicate what happened with Leo so they could learn to handle it better the next time around.

Although Chase can't lie and say it wasn't satisfying every time he snapped out of it and found Adam nursing some part of his body with an ice pack, the continuous failed attempts were getting a little frustrating. So mr. Davenport called a break and said that they'd pick back up in the morning.

Chase opened the fridge and took out the milk and opened the lid to take a drink.

They haven't told Tasha that they found Leo yet, mr. Davenport thought it would be best to wait and see if they could help him remember first in case they weren't able to remind him or even worse; in case he did remember but didn't want to go back to his mom.

"Drinking from the carton, huh? Isn't that like breaking one of the ten commandments for a goody-goody like you?" Chase spun around almost dropping the milk while his eyes went wide and he gaped at the figure standing in the middle of the living room.

"Or is this your way of slowly converting to the dark side?" S-2 or rather Leo said as he stepped closer, "I get it, baby steps."

Chase just continued to gape and Leo frowned, "Hello, earth to mega nerd? You're not glitching or something are you?"

Chase snapped out of it and shut the fridge, "What are- how did you find this place?"

"You're kidding." Leo paused before giving a snort as he stopped just behind the counter. "Father's known about this place since forever. Davenport sucks at keeping his secret assets, secret."

Chase paused before setting the milk carton down on the counter behind him, keeping his eyes on the other teen and watching his every move ."What are you doing here?"

"Relax geeko, I'm not here to start something. If I was do you really think I'd just show up here and let you see me... Alone?"

He has a point.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Leo paused for a moment before turning around to look around the room, "Nice place, not as nice as our mansion but still."

"Leo-"

"Don't call me that." The teen suddenly snapped, "I have a name but that isn't it."

Chase nodded, "Then what should I call you?"

Leo shrugged, "Alex but you can call me Lex like Bas and Tori do."

"Bas and Tori."

"S-1 and S-3. They're Sebastian and Victoria. Father lets us pick out our own names the first time we go out on missions, but he just calls us by our creation names."

"O.K... Lex," Chase paused as he wondered what to do, the right thing would be to contact the others, but if he does that he'll scare Leo away. He needs more time.

"How did you get passed the security system?"

At this the boy grinned, "Just like this."

Leo suddenly disappeared before reappearing between Chase and the fridge. The super genius stumbled back in surprise and Leo laughed.

"Classic."

"Wha-... You can geo-leap?! Mr. Davenport hasn't even cracked that yet."

"Wow, he is not good at his job." Leo said as he turned back to the fridge and took out a can of soda, "Anyway, its pretty cool right. Comes in really handy for sneaking out."

"You sneak out a lot?"

"Ah sometimes, one time I used it to sneak Bas and Tori out to a club in Ibiza on her birthday. It was awesome."

Chase watched Leo walk around the counter to sit on one of the chairs before popping the seal on the soda, "You guys have birthdays?"

"Doesn't everyone? Hey, just cause we're evil doesn't mean we don't like birthday cake."

"No, I meant, you know stuff like that. Personal information about where you were born and-"

"Well, Bas figured out that the yearly maintenance checks father does on us correlates with our estimated dates of birth so yeah, we know our birthdays. Victoria turned eighteen last year."

"And you guys got to sneak out?"

"Yup best birthday party ever. Tori got her first kiss and I got my first taste of tequila."

Chase gaped, "You were drinking?! But you're not even twenty-one."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the newsflash, captain obvious. I'm guessing that you don't drink?"

"No of course not, it's illegal. You shouldn't be drinking either."

Leo gave a sigh, "Whatever. God. you're such a buzz kill, you might even be worse than Spin. You probably spend every single moment down in that of yours, lab don't you?"

"I go out!"

"Yeah, when was the last time you left the house." Chase opened his mouth to speak but the boy cut him off. "Without it having something to do with a mission?"

Chase paused for a moment trying and failing to come up with something when, "Last year, we snuck out and got some froyo from the new store on fourth. We stayed out till, like ten o'clock."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Wow, you guys are bunch rebels aren't you?"

Chase frowned, "Well it's not like we can just step out to some club off the coast of Spain without permission whenever we want. We actually get punished for doing bad things."

"We get punished." The boy said with a shrug as he took a sip of soda. "It's not like we can do whatever we want, evil has rules too."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Leo set the can down on the counter and started sliding the can from one hand to the other. "Plenty of times. That time, father caught us when we got back but I told him that I made Bas and Tori come with me, I mean, it was her birthday you know and I owed her a gift. Anyway, you sorta learn not to get caught afterwards."

Chase nodded with a smile, "I get it, so what did he do? Did he take your cell phone? Mr. Davenport did that with us when we got back from the froyo place, we didn't get them back for a week."

Leo gave an awkward chuckle as he let go of the can and started rubbing his right arm as he got up off the chair, "Yeah, cell phones."

Chase frowned at the sudden change in mood, Leo walked over to the couch and sat down and Chase suddenly remembered a moment in the warehouse when S-3 had his jacket ripped off during a fight with Adam. There were marks on his arms leading all the way up to his neck. He didn't really think much of it at the time, but now as Chase watched Leo sit down on the couch he realised that he's never seen S-1, 2 or 3 with short sleeves on before.

It was always long sleeved black shirts or leather jackets in black or grey.

That fact shouldn't bother him, cause it really isn't such a big deal, seriously it's just clothes.

But somehow it did.

Chase got up and followed the boy to the couch just as Leo put his feet up on the table and grabbed the remote to flick on the tv.

After watching the other channel surf for a few moments Chase finally let out a sigh as he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you said what you did at the warehouse." Leo said without looking up from the tv for even a moment. "I don't know if you're confusing me with someone or if you're all just-

"I said it because it's true." Chase said as he walked over to stand in front of the television forcing the boy to look up at him. "You're real name is-"

"Don't." Leo said in a warning tone and Chase gave another sigh of frustration as he walked around the table to snatch up the remote and turned the tv off as he sat down.

Leo glared at him but Chase just ignored it, "Do you remember anything about your life before you became bionic?"

"No, because I've always had bionics."

"No you haven't. Eleven years ago more than fifty kids all around the ages of five and ten were kidnapped all across the state of California. The first three were Tiffany Montgomery, Julian Stills and Leo Dooley. _'Tori'_ , _'Bas'_ and you."

Leo got up off the couch and walked back to the kitchen, "Krane kidnapped you and gave you bionics so you could be part of his army."

"So what, he was the guy in the black van?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah right."

"I swear it's true."

Leo turned around, "If this is true, then why don't I remember that? Why don't Victoria or Sebastian remember being kidnapped, why would father pick us out specifically, huh?"

"I don't know," Chase said after a moment as he got off the couch, "We don't know why, but mr. Davenport is trying to figure out why Krane took you and how to bring your memories back."

"O.K well why me? Bas noticed how you guys keep trying to get to me every time we run into each other. Why am I the only one you're trying to _'save'_?"

Chase let out a deep sigh as he stepped closer, "Because of Tasha."

Leo frowned and stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

"Tasha Dooley..." Chase paused as he stepped forward while Leo stepped back, "She- Tasha married mr. Davenport a few years ago. She told us about her son, how he was kidnapped in their front yard on his birthday. You are her son Leo."

Leo frowned and his face scrunched up in confusion for a moment and he shut his eyes to turn back towards the kitchen. "I told you not to call me that." Chase let out a frustrated sigh as Leo started opening cupboards in search of something. "And I'm not your step mom's kid either."

"Then who is your mother?"

"I don't have one," Leo said still looking through the cupboards, "The woman who gave birth to me left me to die in the middle of a ditch, I don't know who she is and frankly I don't care."

"Did Krane tell you that?" Chase said stopping just in front of the counter as he raked a hand through his hair. "You can't believe him-"

"He saved me. Gave me bionics so I wouldn't die. What I can't believe is how you could think that I'd take your word over his." Leo walked over to the fridge and gave a grin when he looked inside. "Jack pot!"

Chase gaped when Leo emerged with a bottle of wine from the fridge. It was an open bottle left over from Tasha and mr. Davenports anniversary dinner the other night. The super genius' eyes went wide when he saw Leo pull off the cork and lift the bottle to drink.

"Stop! You can't drink that."

"Why not?" Leo asked with an arched brow as he walked over to the counter to lean over it. "You gonna tell on me if I do, boy wonder?"

Leo lifted the bottle to drink again but Chase used his molecular kinesis to swipe it away and keep it hovering in the air. "No, I'll just do that."

Leo started to pout as he stared up at the bottle for a moment before looking back at Chase, "If you weren't so cute. I probably would've killed you for that."

Chase started to blush, "Leo, be serious."

"Leo Leo Leo. I like it so much better when you use my real name." Leo said with a smirk as he walked around the counter making the super genius' eyes go wide.

"Leo-"

"It's Lex." The teen said as he put his arms around Chase's neck and the other just froze, "But I like your name too. I bet I'd sound great screaming it dont'cha think?"

Chase's blush went three shades darker when the other teen started leaning in and the bottle hit the floor with a loud crash. Splattering red wine and dark green glass shards all over the wooden floor.

"Oops."

The sound brought them back to reality and Chase immediately moved to push Leo away. "Stop that."

"What's wrong? Scared of having a little fun?" Leo asked with an arched brow as he leaned against the counter when his eyes suddenly filled with realisation and he gave a broad smile. "Or maybe your scared of trying something new."

Chase looked away, "Can we please get back on topic?"

"So the brainiack's a virgin, I'd love to say that I'm surprised but..."

"What? And you're not?"

The teen shrugged, "Let's just say, Ibiza was fun."

"So... happened last year?"

A small spark of something unpleasant bubbled up in Chase's chest at that moment, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ugh, yeah. His name was Clayton I think. He was this rich kid spending spring break in Spain. He bought me my first shot of tequila, his eyes were green..." Leo trailed away before he gave a snort as he glanced away for a moment, "Bas and Tori were out of it so he let us crash in daddy's villa for the night. We were drinking and he was nice so I just... Whatever. I don't remember much about it anyway."

"But you remember his eyes?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Don't try to analyse me, geeko. You won't get very far."

"I'm not trying to analyse you. I'm trying to figure out how Victor managed to wrap you up this tight in his lies. He-"

"Victor Krane is my father. He has his faults," the teen started rubbing at his wrists again but took a deep breath as he continued, "But I'm not going to turn my back on him just cause some guy I barely know says so."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Leo paused for the briefest of moments before he swallowed, "To tell you to leave me alone. My name is Alex Krane, I don't care who you are and I don't care who you think I am. So just leave me alone."

"Leo-"

"Just shut up!" Leo snapped as he glared at Chase, "I'm done. The only reason you're still breathing is because father wants to keep you three alive for some reason, but cross me again and I will end you."

"Leo?"

Both teens turned at the voice, Chase froze when he saw Tasha standing at the top of the stairs. The sound of the bottle breaking must have woken her.

The woman was shocked, staring with wide eyes as she slowly made her way down the stairs while Leo just stared back, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Leo... is that-" Tasha had made it down the stairs by now but Leo just kept walking back.

"I-I don't-" The teen stuttered out in confusion until his back hit the wall and he instantly snapped out of it. "Stay away from me!"

The next moment, Leo vanished and Tasha sank down to the ground with her hand clasped tightly over her heart as she stared at the spot where her son disappeared.

Chase rushed over to his step mother's side and wrapped an around around her shoulders, "Tasha are you O.K?"

"Was that him?" The woman whispered and Chase swallowed hard before he answered.

"Yeah... Yeah that was him-"

"Oh my God." Tasha croaked as her hand went up over her mouth and she shut her eyes tight as a sob ripped through her throat. Chase panicked, for a moment unsure of what to do until he just pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back as she just continued to cry when the lab doors suddenly opened.

"Hey all I'm saying is Spike makes better use of Chase's tiny doll like body than Chase does."

Bree rolled her eyes at Adam when they saw the two on the floor in the living room and stopped, "Chase what-"

"He was here."

Adam frowned, "Who was?"

"Leo."

Another sob broke through Tasha's muffled hand and Bree's eyes went wide as she sped up to them and pulled Tasha from her brother's grip into her arms. "Tasha, it's O.K."

"Tasha, please don't cry. We-..." Adam paused for a moment before he walked over to join them on the floor as well. "He doesn't remember right now but he will. We'll bring him back right Chase?"

The super genius stared at his brother for a moment, Bree frowned at him and Chase forced a smile on his face when the woman looked up at him.

"Yeah, we'll bring him back. We promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lex!"

S-2's mind was still whirling when he appeared back in the mansion on Krane's island, so when Victoria suddenly wrapped him in a hug in the middle of the foyer he didn't do more than weakly pat her back in response.

"Are you O.K? They didn't try to convert you or anything did they?" The girl pulled back to look at him and frowned when her brother did nothing more than stare back at her, "Lex? Lex what's wrong?"

_'Leo'_

Lex shook his head and closed his eyes tight before letting out a deep breath as he opened them again to find his sister staring back at him in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Lex tried with a weak smile as he scoffed, "Can you believe king dork tried to convince me that we were all kidnapped eleven years ago?"

"What? But that's not true, father found us, he saved us. Right Bas?"

Lex looked back in the furthest corner of the large room to see that his brother has been leaning against the wall that entire time. Victoria's head gave a slight tilt as she stepped forward.

"He's lying, isn't he Bas?"

Sebastian didn't answer her question, just shifted a bit against the wall as he spoke, "Did he tell you why they were targeting you?"

"Yeah," at that Leo gave another scoff as he leaned his head on his sister's shoulder, "Apparently his step mom is my real mom-"

"Ow." S-1 hissed quietly making Lex pulled back to stare at her in confusion until he reached out to pull back the collar of her jacket to pull it open, revealing a large swelling bruise on her shoulder before the girl quickly pulled it back.

"What-"

"I'm fine." Victoria said quickly as she zipped up her jacket while Lex's eyes snapped back towards Sebastian. "Father wanted to know what happened on the mission. Tori told him that she glitched and we had to retreat."

Lex's eyes went wide and the girl just gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It's O.K, besides, I still owe you for giving me the best birthday party ever."

"Tori-"

"O.K except going crazy, did you at least get a little action from mr. Sexy nerd?"

"Victoria-"

"Alex. We agreed that we wouldn't talk about it remember." The girl said firmly with a glare in her eyes before it quickly dissolved and she gave him a playful smile, "Besides I didn't give up on chasing Chase just so you can wimp out on me and not get in his pants or you know let him get into yours, either way."

Lex gave a sigh, "You're impossible."

"Duh. Now c'mon and tell me what happened." The girl said as she took Lex's arm and dragged him along with her up the stairs. Lex looked back behind him to find Sebastian dragging a hand through his hair as he slid down to the floor.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> all a little OOC but it works with the story


End file.
